Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state imaging device, an imaging system, and a signal processing method.
Description of the Related Art
In some of solid-state imaging devices, signals generated by plural photoelectric conversion elements are processed as one pixel signal. As a technique used in such processing, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-149743 describes a technique in which a potential barrier between plural photoelectric conversion elements is reduced so that an appropriate signal can be obtained even when there are differences in sensitivity and incident light amount between the plural photoelectric conversion elements.
However, in the aforementioned conventional technique, reducing the potential barrier between the photoelectric conversion elements reduces a saturation signal level of each of the photoelectric conversion elements, and causes reduction of the dynamic range of an output signal, in some cases.